wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ursus
Ursus is a mid-Third Circle IceWing, and a tutor for IceWing dragonets of noble status, though she often helps educate poorer dragonets. She is often hired by the queen to teach her daughters. ='Appearance'= Ursus, though not a very typical IceWing, is quite beautiful in her own way. Her base scales are the color of dirtied snow, and are not quite as reflective as a paler, brighter IceWing, though they do still shimmer. Her entire body is mottled with gray-blue, but the markings are concentrated around her right foreleg, tail, left wing, head, throat, spines and horns. She has bright, clear, sky-blue eyes. Ursus has a slim, lithe, hard muscled build, and sometimes walks like she is limping, although there are no wounds or physical deformities that causes her to do so. Her wings are strong, allowing her to fly quickly. She wears little jewelry aside from the mandatory necklace displaying her status as a dragon of the Third Circle, but often carries bags and pouches. ='Personality'= Ursus is extremely intelligent (even for an IceWing), due to having unlimited access to royal IceWing knowledge. Ursus cares deeply for the dragonets she teaches. She is reluctant to accept help from others, even when she obviously needs it. She believes she must do everything herself, and sees herself as a sort of atlas figure: holding the world up so that others may live without worry. She is well educated, and tutors her students in science, arithmetic, Pyrrhian history, language, intertribal politics, geography, manners, hunting, self-defense and survival skills. ='History'= 'Prior' A year before she hatched, the War of SandWing Succession broke out, thrusting the continent into war. Blaze escaped into the tundra, and pleaded with Queen Glacier for protection and allies. The queen agreed after Blaze offered her a large open stretch of 'unoccupied' territory. 'Dragonethood' Ursus was hatched to two purebred IceWings: Boreas, a minor noble who also worked as an author, and his wife Catamount. Boreas wrote stories and read them to his daughter, encouraging her love of writing and education. Later in her dragonethood, when she was about four, her family went on a short vacation to an island off of SkyWing territory. When they flew back, Ursus was separated from her family during a battle between Burn's and Blaze's forces, and got lost in the taiga of the western Ice Kingdom. She survived in the wild, completely alone, for a total of five weeks, before returning to the Ice Kingdom. When she returned, she found that Boreas had escaped the battle alive, but Catamount had been taken prisoner and would likely be forced to fight in Queen Scarlet's arena. However, this did not happen, and Catamount fell in love with a SkyWing warrior and had one egg with him: a forbidden hybrid dragonet named Geyser. After they were caught and the SkyWing was executed for treason, Catamount hid her egg and commited suicide while imprisoned. The egg was found by Geyser's aunt, Wolf, and was returned to Ursus and her father via a system of messengers. 'Adulthood' After her eventful dragonethood, Ursus chose to go to a prestigious IceWing academy and pursue a teaching career. When she was eight years old, she obtained a job as a tutor, and educated many dragonets in the IceWing kingdom. Ten years later, she was noticed and hired by Queen Glacier to be the tutor of Princess Snowfall. She currently lives in Sanctuary, teaching dragonets, and hopes to be hired as a teacher at the prestigious Jade Mountain Academy. ='Trivia'= *Many IceWings dismiss Ursus's returning to the IceWings as a dragonet to be a myth or extaggeration. *She enjoys teaching all ages of dragonets, and holds public classes regularly in Sanctuary and Possibility. *She has a slight Welsh accent. *Her favorite food is narwhal. ='Gallery'= Ursus ref.png|Colored by Dewdrop Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Females